Mil vidas por ti
by Minako992
Summary: Kunzite analiza la situación de sus vidas y sus muertes... Sobretodo sus sentimientos por la Sailor del amor y la belleza. Es mi primer fic.


Escuché el portazo fuera de la habitación, se había ido, la discusión se salió de control. Me acosté boca arriba en la cama pensando en mi vida, bueno, vidas.

Había conocido a Venus en una reunión en el Milenio de Plata, una hermosa cabellera rubia dorada se movía al compás de su caminar, cuando volteó quedé cautivado por sus ojos azules, totalmente inusuales, tenía cierto destello morado, nunca había visto una criatura más hermosa, con un cuerpo deseable y una cara tan tierna y soñadora, y pude observar una tiara sobre su rubio cabello, debía ser la princesa Venus, siempre había escuchado de su belleza cautivadora. Posteriormente su madre, la reina Venus, me confirmó mi sospecha, se acercó a la joven dándole un maternal abrazo, en ese momento mi esperanza se derrumbó, yo vestía mi uniforme de general, el líder de los Shittenou, aun cuando mi título fuera Rey Celestial del Medio Oriente, esto no representaba nada comparado con el de ella, la heredera del trono de Venus. Siempre me arrepentí de haber sido prejuicioso.

Tiempo después me encargaron un grupo nuevo de cadetes, estos venían de diversas partes del sistema de planetas interiores, dispuestos a combatir un nuevo grupo de rebeldes que amenazaban con eliminar el universo. Para ese momento no sabíamos la fuerza oscura contra la que nos enfrentábamos, pero ante la amenaza se empezó un entrenamiento exhaustivo en la Tierra y en Urano, siendo el planeta encargado del sistema exterior. En el grupo de novatos que me habían asignado se encontraba un chico, más joven que yo y menor de estatura, con cabello claro y ojos verdes, provenía de Venus y se llamaba Adonis, él nunca me pareció de fiar, llegó comentando que conocía a la princesa Venus, de forma muy cercana e íntima, esto último me molestó, porque contaba minúsculos detalles sobre la chica.

Cambié de posición, acostándome sobre mi lado derecho. Recuerdo una vez, entrada la noche me dirigí a un bar con los chicos, Zoisite, Jedite y Neflyte, habíamos hecho nuestra carrera militar juntos y éramos los cuatro Reyes Celestiales, en el sitio habían algunos de nuestros soldados, incluyendo a Adonis, pasada la media noche el sitio comenzó a animarse, el alcohol había aumentado las agallas de varios, unos cantaban alegremente sobre las mesas canciones de sus planetas, mientras otros contaban anécdotas, en este grupo estaba Adonis hablando de Venus, con el tiempo terminó atrayendo mi atención, decía a todo pulmón el cuerpo que la chica se gastaba. Ya me había cansado y me excusaba para salir y descansar, cuando me disponía a hacerlo, escuché la mayor barbaridad:

-Si te la coges duro, chilla, como la zo...-no pudo terminar su frase, mi puño se clavó en su mandíbula.

-¡Kunzite!-escuché la voz de Endymion sobre el sepulcral silencio-acompáñeme al centro de operaciones. ¡Ahora!-solo el príncipe y el rey tenían autoridad para ordenarme, así que me enderecé y caminé detrás de mi superior, en el trayecto empezó el sermón-Kunzite, eres uno de los hombres más calmado que conozco, tu estilo es la estrategia no la fuerza-yo asentía, aun cuando él no podía verme-no puedes tener conductas así de impulsivas. Eres un excelente militar, representas la mayor fuerza del sistema interior, no podemos aceptar una conducta así, ¿sabes cuál es el castigo?

-La...-no quería decir esa palabra, podía condenar la culminación de mi carrera. Pero Endymion se detuvo y me observó, yo era cinco o seis centímetros más altos, levantó una ceja invitándome a continuar la oración-La expulsión, señor.

-Correcto, general-dicho eso continuamos nuestro recorrido en silencio, había tardado 5 años en la academia de estrategias avanzadas para llegar a mi puesto, estudié en un colegio militarizado muy exclusivo, al cual pude acceder porque mi padre trabajaba en la cámara de relaciones interplanetarias, era nivel 10 en combate con poderes y cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía darme el lujo de perder el esfuerzo que representaba por defender a una chica que no me correspondía, una dulce chica de ojos impactantes .

-Pero-dijo Endymion al entrar en su oficina-no llevabas el uniforme puesto, así que no habrá problemas-lo miré asombrado y extrañado, llevaba el uniforme, hasta la capa, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarme después de hacer el papeleo y archivar algunas cosas-mañana no se acordarán.

-Adonis, sí, amanecerá hinchado mañana.-comenté recalcando lo obvio.

-Tranquilo, igual mañana lo trasladaré a la división de Zoisite... Pero ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Ese niñato, anda diciendo a diestra y siniestra su aventura con... Una chica-no me convenía confesar mi atracción por Venus, sería la burla del grupo, tiempo después entendería que hubiésemos hecho el ridículo juntos.

-Pues esta "chica" te trae loco, ¿sabe que te gusta? Si sale con Adonis, entonces sus expectativas no son altas-luego agregó junto con un golpe en mi espalda- ¡puedes ganártela campeón!

-Muy gracioso, Endymion-dije colocando mis brazos cruzados-ella no sabe que existo, y aunque lo supiera, está por encima de mi nivel.

-¿A qué te refieres?-observé a Endymion, sabía que si comentaba que mi título no alanzaba el de la chica, él sospecharía que era sobre una princesa planetaria y empezaría el interrogatorio y la adivinanza. Suspiré cansado.

-No importa.

-Deberías acercarte a ella, pero si no puedes... Hay muchas estrellas en el cielo.

-Insinúas que busque otra chica-comenté pensativamente, conocí a Endymion a mis 12 años, él era más joven que yo por casi dos años, por eso éramos tan unidos y confidentes, aun cuando manteníamos una fuerte pandilla, él y yo fuimos los más inseparables.

-Yo no insinúo, precioso-dijo haciendo una mediocre imitación femenina.

-Ya quisiera, principito-dije mientras me retiraba a descansar.

-No he autorizado que se retire, general-me volteé a verlo, le dediqué una sonrisa y salí por las enormes y pesadas puertas.

-Te debo un favor y enorme-dije antes de retirarme.

Seguí el consejo de mi amigo y me dediqué a conocer chicas, salí con la hermana menor de Zoisite, una preciosa joven de ojos verdes y cabello color café, pero cuando digo "joven" es literal, apenas tenía 18 años, los legales para poder cortejarla, pero eran muy banales sus conversaciones, me imaginé que producto de haber nacido con el título de condensa y estar rodeada de ese mundo, a diferencia de su hermano mayor que, además del título, había decidido servir al planeta y entrenado arduamente. También salí con Mary, una viuda dos años mayor que yo, rubia con ojos color miel, era poco lo que hablábamos, nuestros cuerpos eran los que se encargaban de expresarse todas las noches, no tenía el mejor cuerpo, pero lo disfrutaba.

Meses después, Endymion se encargó de cobrar su favor. Un día llegó diciendo emocionado que había conocido a la chica de sus sueños, pero que su amor estaba prohibido. Aprovechaba la oportunidad para recalcarle que habían más estrellas en el cielo, pero él insistía: "ella es más que una estrella, es mi luna" yo pensaba que era su momento poético, que equivocado estaba. Dos semanas después me pidió acompañarlo a una reunión en la Luna, esta situación era totalmente normal, representábamos la corona y el ejército, debíamos asistir constantemente juntos a esas reuniones. Pero la situación se volvió extraña en el momento que él se desapareció, empecé a preocuparme porque pudo ser secuestrado por los rebeldes que habían adquirido más seguidores y fuerza oscura, me excusé ante el príncipe de Urano, mayor representante de la fuerza de los planetas exteriores, y comencé mi búsqueda desesperada, pasé por la sala de reuniones, luego al comedor donde se había realizado el banquete posterior a la reunión, seguí por los pasillo ojeando por las salas vacías, después me dirigí hacia los jardines, estaba distraído observando cada rincón que alcanzaba mi pupila, cuando sentí que tropezaba a alguien, muy bajo de estatura, reaccioné con gran velocidad, producto del entrenamiento en el ejército y me conseguí con unos brazos delgados entre mi mano,, analicé que era una mujer y, para evitar lastimarla, la sostuve por la espalda a la altura de su estrecha cintura, cuando observé los ojos azul-violáceos mi corazón palpito muy rápido.

-Disculpe, princesa Venus-dije mientras la incorporaba, luego coloqué mi rodilla en el piso y una mano contra mi pecho, en señal de respeto y arrepentimiento.

-No se preocupe, general-comentó colocando una mano sobre mi hombre, señal que interpreté para levantarme.

-Gracias, princesa.

-Por favor, general, deje las formalidades de lado-dijo extendiendo su mano- Soy Venus-dijo mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que llegó hasta sus hermosos ojos.

-Un placer, princesa-dije después de salir de mi ensoñación-pero no es lo correcto.

-Kunzite-me sorprendí al saber que conocía mi nombre y que sonaba extremadamente sensual-solo Venus, por favor.

-Lo lamento, princesa. No estoy a la altura.

-El comandante del sistema interior, mayor del ejército terrestre, líder de los Shittenou y Rey del Cielo del Medio Oriente-comentó mientras contaba con sus dedos-es usted una persona muy digna y valiente, no veo motivo para formalidades.

-Podré ser todo eso, pero creo que soy malo como niñero-dije recordando el motivo de mi presencia ahí.

-¿Perdió a su príncipe?-comentó riéndose burlonamente, pero no podía molestarme ante esa inocente criatura.

-Así es, por desgracia, ¿usted lo ha visto?

-Sin formalidades-dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia- y sí, lo vi hace dos días, en la Tierra.

-Eso es imposible, su visita no fue anunciada.

-Digamos que no quisimos ser anunciadas-comentó colocando sus manos hacia atrás, como una pequeña niña que hizo una travesura y no lo iba a admitir-¿no han notado la ausencia de Endymion últimamente?

-La verdad, no; comentó que estaba saliendo con una chica, asumí que ese era el motivo de sus desapariciones.

-Por eso es-dijo ampliando su sonrisa, podía ser que...

-¿Están saliendo?-dije mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía a pedazos, pero ambos eran príncipes de un planeta.

-¡No, general!- comenzó a reír, para luego empezar a susurrar-Con Serenity-ahí todo tuvo sentido para mí, no podía cambiar por una estrella a la princesa lunar.

-No, sabía...-era conocido el hecho que los seres lunares no podían estrechar relación romántica con personas de otros planetas, por la norma de la Luna que exigía seguir la pureza propia de ellos, se convertiría en un escándalo saber que la única heredera de la Luna tenía un romance con el príncipe de mi planeta.

-A mí me extrañaba que ninguno de ustedes lo acompañara.

-¿Sabes dónde están?-dije evadiendo su comentario.

-Claro, es mi deber-dijo Venus.

-Vale, entendí: soy un irresponsable, ¿puedes guiarme?-ella me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y me indicó con el dedo que la siguiera. Los tórtolos estaban bajo una cúpula en el jardín más apartado. Endymion se veía enamorado, jamás lo vi así, no dejaba de sonreírle a la princesa de largos cabellos dorados. Mi compañera suspiró sonoramente, llamando mi atención.

-Que envidia ¿verdad?-dijo observando a los amantes secretos-cada vez que vamos a la Tierra, las guardianas la acompañamos, a las chicas les encanta ir a la Tierra, pero yo suelo ir sola, me aburro mucho-comentó observándome. Sentí, en cierta medida, una invitación a acompañarla.

-Puedo ser su guía, le sacaré la información a Endymion-escuché una risa inocente a mi lado.

-Es muy gracioso, Kunzite-dijo mientras tomaba mi brazo entre los suyos y me empujó levemente para comenzar a caminar-le presentaré a mis amigas.

Desde ese día conocí mi pedazo de cielo, la mujer que cambió todo para mí, había hablado con Endymion que conocía su secreto, pero que contaba con mi ayuda, en parte por amistad y la otra por mis sentimientos por Venus, le comenté que podía contar con el resto del grupo que lo apoyarían, terminó siguiendo mi consejo y, como lo predije, los chicos se alegraron y apoyaron completamente, luego decidimos que lo que más convenía era cambiar de guardián para evitar levantar sospechas, quizás organizar salidas de a dos y así empezó nuestro romance, aunque estaba mayor para esto sentía que cada sacrificio tendría su recompensa.

Nuestro primer beso ocurrió detrás de una columna del palacio real lunar, vestías tu uniforme de sailor esa vez, pero tu inocencia al recibir mi beso me conmovió, decidí que debíamos ir despacio, con total calma, no debía apresurarme o te aterrarías.

Poco días después tuve una guardia doble, junto a Neflyte, mientras Serenity llegó acompañada por Júpiter y Marte, me decepcionó saber que no siempre coincidiríamos, pude notar esa vez la atracción que había entre la princesa del planeta más grande y mi amigo de cabello marrón, mientras me dedicaba a hablar con Marte, la única guardiana que parecía en desacuerdo con el secreto.

Decidí enviarte cartas y regalos, habías despertado en mí la ternura del verdadero amor. Cada viernes, cuando llegaba el correo interestelar, me llenaba de ilusión a ver en los sobres amarillos mi nombre escrito con hermosa caligrafía, Neflyte decía que parecía un niño en su cumpleaños deseoso de abrir sus regalos.

Pasó un mes y un día para volver a ver tus hermosos ojos, me expresaste que Jedite había convencido a tu amiga pelinegra para que apoyara a los príncipes, estabas brindando y aplaudiendo de felicidad, cuando vi en ti toda la inocencia que irradiabas no pude evitar sacar mi instinto, te sujeté por la cintura y te besé de la forma menos casta, te apoyé contra un árbol (donde los príncipes no pudieran vernos en el bosque) y sujeté la parte de atrás de tu cabeza, correspondiste mi acción demostrándome que en ti existía la pasión, una que me aseguraste solo sentías por mí, ese mismo día te prometí que te amaría y protegería por siempre.

-Lo intenté, preciosa-susurré a mi oscura habitación-siempre lo intenté.

Tiempo después era conocido que la princesa de Venus salía con un rey celestial, al igual que la princesa de Marte y Jedite que ya estaban por comprometer, pero la noticia del romance entre Venus y yo no fue aceptada por todos, Adonis fue la manzana de la discordia y se unió en secreto al Negaverso (los rebeldes) y empezó a ser un espía, hasta que una noche llegó a mi oficina y me hizo saber que él mantenía una relación con mi Venus, que cada vez que nos despedíamos ella iba a sus brazos, empecé a enfurecer cada vez más y en cuestión de segundos, vi como una sombra salía del cuerpo del hombre frente a mí, intenté luchar, pero esta fuerza era desconocida para mí, tenía casi 7 años en el ejército, estudiando poderes sobrenaturales, pero jamás pensé enfrentarme a algo similar, después comprendí que el odio que emanaba de mi cuerpo permitió el ingreso del Negaverso.

Lo que pasó después era indescriptible, yo seguía inmerso en mi cuerpo, podía ver algunas cosas del exterior, observé cuando convertí a Zoisite diciéndole lo "zorra" que era su hermanita, pude ver el odio en sus pupilas, luego cuando intenté transformar a Endymion diciéndole barbaridades de Serenity, pero él estaba más impresionado y preocupado por mi actitud que molesto por las barbaridades que comentaba. También vi cómo me insinuaba a miles de chicas y las llevaba a mi alcoba, luego Venus se enteró e hizo lo justo, me amenazó con no acercarme más a ella y yo quería gritar ese no era yo, yo la amaba, era el motivo principal de mi lucha, pero no pude. La última vez que observé tus ojos fue el día de la batalla final, cuando la oscuridad abandonó por completo mi cuerpo liberando mi mente, pero era tarde... Venus había atravesado mi corazón con la espada Sagrada, en tu mirada había odio y tristeza, quería abrazarte y decirte que te protegería, pero caí ante tus pies liberando mi último aliento.

Luego volví a nacer en Japón como Calder, un chico tranquilo, un poco introvertido, con increíble habilidad espacial y amante de la mecánica. Realicé mis estudios secundarios en Inglaterra, mi papá regresaba a su tierra natal porque la compañía cerraba la empresa en Japón por falta de materia prima, mi madre por primera vez dejaría a su familia por un tiempo prolongado, realmente, nunca volvió a verlos. En la secundaria me enamoré de una profesora, bueno, tenía un deseo, algo hormonal, por ella. Pero nunca pasó nada mientras fui su alumno.

Luego comencé la preparatoria, iba muy bien, estaba en el cuadro de honor y mi familia estaba orgullosa de mí. Un día estaba celebrando con unos amigos en mi casa, mis padres habían salido por unos negocios y yo, como un adolescente normal, aproveché para hacer una fiesta, pero la desgracia llegó en forma de llamada un poco después del mediodía, mis padres habían sufrido un accidente de carro y no habían sobrevivido, mis amigos me apoyaron, me daban palabras de aliento que yo no escuchaba, solo pensaba en la inmensa soledad que sentía. Tiempo después me encargaron a mi abuelo, a pesar de su malhumor y poco cariñoso, era un hombre muy bueno, nunca me faltó nada, pero para mí el golpe había sido devastador decidí dedicarme a las pandillas, cambié mi nombre por Saito, era una actividad que hacía una vez por semana, pero con el tiempo dejé la preparatoria.

Luego te conocí, Mina, apenas eras una niña, empezabas la secundaria y te estabas enfrentando a un grupo de pandilleros cuando te salvé, vi tu uniforme y supe que estudiabas en la secundaria donde yo también lo hice años atrás, te hablé maravillas de la profesora y pude notar que te atraía, cuántas veces noté esa mirada en miles de chicas, te confesé que dejé los estudios. Al día siguiente a nuestra conversación, recibí la visita de la profesora Okamoto, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, cumplí mi deseo por besarla, jamás te lo conté. Ahí decidí retomar mis estudios y los pude culminar, le extendí una invitación a mi profesora y le agradecí las palabras que me habían alejado del mal camino, pero ella no llegó ni respondió mi carta. Al mes recibí la carta de aceptación de las universidades, incluyendo una en Japón en la que sería becado, esa fue mi elección; decidimos, mi abuelo y yo, comprar un apartamento pequeño en la parte central de Tokio, cerca de la facultad de ingeniería, me despedí de mi abuelo, tuve la sensación que sería la última vez que nos veríamos, para así comenzar la experiencia de mi vida independiente, llegué a Japón y no fui recibido por la familia de mi madre, se habían distanciado después de la tragedia.

Pasé un año dedicado a mis estudios y a una chica, parecida a Mina la verdad, solo que su cabello era ondulado y los ojos miel, era modelo de traje de baños y nos conocimos por Daniel, un amigo en común. Luego me enteré que Sailor V había muerto, cuando vi el poster te reconocí, eras la chica que había protegido, Mina, parecías tan inocente cuando te conocí estaba equivocado, eras la defensora de la ciudad, algo en mi despertó, el deseo de conocerte y una extraña sensación de protección, que terminé derramando una lágrima en silencio.

Ahí comenzó otra vez mi desgracia, Beryl, una chica que en el Milenio de Plata quería quedarse con Endymion, me había encontrado en esta vida y sembró la oscuridad en mi corazón al decir que ella había generado el accidente de mis padres, no pude evitar el coraje; luego ella empezó a decir: vuelve a mí, general y una sombra me cubrió, ese fue mi último recuerdo; a diferencia de mi vida pasada, esta vez no pude ver nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, era una completa oscuridad estando consiente de tu existencia, ahí no había espacio-tiempo, era la locura; pero en un momento pasó algo inesperado, una hermosa joven con cabello dorado y enorme lazo rojo se acercó en mi oscuridad, era Sailor V, pero con un uniforme amarillo y sin antifaz, era Mina la que me ofrecía su mano y decidí tomarla, pude ver mis recuerdos de la vida pasada y los tuyos con Kunzite en batalla, comencé a llorar en mi interior, la recuperé para perder nuevamente. Ella me sonrió y tocó mi pecho casi en el centro y empezó a arder una cicatriz, sabía lo que significaba, debía morir mi cuerpo para liberar mi alma y así pasó.

Cuando terminó la batalla con Beryl, Darién (la encarnación de Endymion) se llevó las cuatro piedras semipreciosas que nos representaban a los Shittenou. Sufríamos como espíritus encarcelados, no podíamos ayudarlos solo aconsejábamos a nuestro amigo y cuando llegaban las chicas para estudiar o alguna reunión, los cuatros nos asomábamos y las observábamos detrás de la puerta, sufrí esos tres años viéndote y no poder tocarte. Luego, Darién fue aceptado para estudiar a EEUU nos alegramos mucho, pero él no quería ir por temor de dejar a Serena, nosotros le aseguramos q las chicas la ayudarían y que debía hablar con su princesa, que al final, resignada porque ese era el sueño de su amado, aceptó la partida de Darién; nosotros también tuvimos que separarnos de él, concluimos que era más seguro que nos quedáramos en el apartamento, eso implicaba estar encerrados en el mineral hasta que Darién volviera, pero el mismo día de su partida sentí como mi energía se desvanecía lentamente, volví a morir.

Cuando pude ver la luz de la Luna fue porque Serena, con el poder del cristal de plata, había revivido nuestros cuerpos y unido al espíritu de las piedras, nos explicó brevemente como Darién había muerto y con él la conexión de las almas, que por más que su novio intentara llamarnos no había respuesta, en ese momento comenzó a llorar, nos comentó que para Darién éramos muy importantes, que él no tenía muchos amigos y perderlos había sido otro duro golpe que ella sabía podía revertir, comentó que también ella también había sufrido en la última batalla, cuando sus seres más cercanos no estuvieron para combatir el mal. Zoisite la calmó, empecé a sentir la energía que nos transmitía el chico rubio. Luego, Serena nos informó que podíamos volver a nuestras vidas anteriores. Pero en ese momento lo que deseaba era volver a verte, pero pude ver en tu mirada desconfianza y miedo, te molestaste y te apartaste de mi lado.

-Luché por tu amor, por nuestro amor... No me rendiré-dije incorporándome y colocándome una camisa, un pantalón y salí corriendo.

-¡Artemis!-llamé desesperadamente al gato blanco-se lo debió llevar.

Iba saliendo de la casa cuando te vi en el pasillo saliendo del ascensor, estabas empapada y parecía que habías llorado. Me observaste y bajaste la mirada.

-Pensaba que estarías durmiendo, es que olvidé un paraguas y...-no la dejé terminar, la abracé, uní su cuerpo mojado y frío contra el mío, ella temblaba, así que agarré mi abrigo del perchero y se lo coloqué.

-Pasa, Mina-ordené. Ella pasó y agarró su paraguas, estaba lista para irse cuando mi cuerpo se interpuso en su camino y volví a abrazarla.

-Calder, debo irme-dijo observando el suelo.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté-éste es tu hogar, nuestro hogar, princesa.

-No soy princesa. Dejé de serlo hace milenios-agarré su cara por la barbilla y la levanté para ver esos ojos, los más hermosos e inusuales.

-Pero eres mi princesa-dije sellando sus labios con los míos, sin obtener ninguna resistencia. Ya no eres una heredera inocente, ni una jovencita, eres la mujer con la que pasaré el resto de mis días y mis noches.


End file.
